


Black Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Centaur AU, Centaur James “Bucky” Barnes, Centaur Steve Rogers, Centaurs are people too, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Horse Racing, Horse terminology, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Smut, dressage, soft steve rogers, stark reader, this is me indulging myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Otome-inspired story about Equine love: You are the new groomer at Stark Stables. How will you handle your instant attraction to the mysterious mustang Bucky?





	1. Chapter 1

Getting hired by Stark Stables was a big deal. The break you had been looking for. Yes, Tony MAY be related to you. And pulled some strings. But you really did get here with your talent. You had been ecstatic to get started. Your long years of apprenticeship would come to fruition. Only problem now were the steel eyes staring back at you from above. It- HE was massive. His ebony coat had a glistening healthy shine. His withers were pointed and poised, leading down to strong shoulders. You really couldn’t help staring. His back down to his croup and dock had a graceful slope, and his tail was braided delicately. The fine hairs slipped together in a waterfall of swirling hairs as black as the rest of his smoothened coat. Leading your eyes up, his higher half was covered with a loose fitting cream blouse, tied at his elbows with little bows. The mop of oak brown locks on the top of his head were tangled and wavy. It was that effortlessly messy look that had become really attractive in recent years. Really attractive… But his face, oh his face was the main attraction. That stubble looked so touchable and his thinner lips needed to touch your own. His cheeks were well defined and his jaw? Diamond. The whole presentation was churlish. What gave him the right to be so damn attractive? 

 

“So you’re the new groomer.”

 

His muttering nearly went over your head but your ear caught the last whisper of sound. It was so deep, it sent a snake shivering up your spine and back down, the gravity of it making your knees loose. In actually you were just standing there but in your head, it was a lot more dramatic. The man’s unvaried expression remained so as he judged you with those frozen eyes of his. They had seen some shit, you could tell. It was the kind of stare only someone with a problem had but that wasn’t an issue to you. Everyone had problems in this word. You wouldn’t mind his emotional baggage. Wait what? You just met this guy, don’t get ahead of yourself. 

 

“Let’s hope you last...” 

 

Was all he said before he was turning and leaving your room, ducking his full height to not hit the door frame top. God he was huge. Was all of him huge- STOP. Well at least he was gone now, hopefully the sinful thoughts newly plaguing you leaving with him. What was wrong with you? You’d never been this enamoured with someone before, but then again no one was as hot as he was- okay enough. You needed to jump into a frozen lake at this rate.

 

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, hoping to let off some steam. You wouldn’t be surprised if it was wafting off your heated skin. A distraction finally came in the form of a knock at your door, an older pair of men leaning in at you with curious big eyes. They called your name and both smiled.

 

“I’m Clint, and my uh colleague-buddy Bruce.” He gestured to curly-haired one. “We’re the stablehands ‘round here.” 

 

Clint smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He had a fatherly air to him right off the bat, helping calm you. You introduced yourself in turn and let them in, sitting back. 

 

“So. Usually we let the new recruits flounder but Tony said you should get the red carpet.” 

 

“Ah, nepotism.” You joked, smiling. 

 

Bruce cleared his throat, speaking for the first time. His eyes darted around a little nervously. “So you already met Bucky?”

 

You tilted your head back. Bucky? Oh. Yes. The mysterious hot guy that totally didn’t make you drool. Yeah, HIM. 

 

“Yep. He’s a little scary, though.” You looked down. They didn’t need to know your stupid sudden feelings for the man… Horse… Man Horse.

 

Both guys grinned and laughed. They shared a look between them that you couldn’t decipher.

 

“He has that effect on people. Takes a long time for him to warm up. I think Steve is the only one here he ACTUALLY likes…” 

 

“Steve? You mean the racer? I saw he was first on my schedule.” Your eyes wandered to the list on the counter beside you. 

 

“Mhm. That’s the one. So hey- we won’t keep you hung up when you’ve got a lot of settling to do. Nice meetin, ya!” Clint waved and left, Bruce in tow. 

 

“Oh- yeah. I’ll see you guys later!” You smiled, feeling a bit better now. Feeling like you had possible friends helped. But, your mind kept fluttering back to that image of Bucky, much to your own dismay.

 

★

 

Steve was an absolute joy. The quarter horse was about the sweetest man in the world and his smile shone brighter than the sun. From your limited understanding, him and and Bucky had been friends since they were foals. They seemed like polar opposites, but maybe that’s WHY they got on so well. 

 

You brushed down his grand red dun coat with a grooming mitt. You both chatted while you worked. In all honesty you were liken the equestrian equivalent to a hairdresser, salon gossip included. 

 

“So how are you friends with Bucky? You seem like totally different characters to me.” 

 

“Ah, well when you’ve spent your whole life with someone… It just seems natural. We’re practically brothers. Regardless of what he’s like now.” 

 

“Wow. That’s a lot deeper an answer than I was- I’m sorry.” Your face flushed, focusing even harder on your work. His coat was soooo interesting to your eyes all of a sudden. You worked the mitt in a hypnotizing circle from one side to the other of his flank. 

 

“No, no. It’s fine. I chose to answer you didn’t I? It’s not uncomfortable.” Steve glances you a sympathetic look. “I get he can be really intimidating up front. But he’s a big softie inside, okay?” 

 

You nodded, reddened cheeks even more prevalent. “I’ll save my hide and not mention you said that.” 

 

Steve simply snorted and flicked his tail. “Yeah, that’s sound thinking.” 

 

★

 

About a dozen or so more centaurs had come in, just as the list told. It was surprisingly hard work. All your clients were celebrities in the equestrian world and expected the best care. Your arms were far from muscular, but toned. You could probably win an arm wrestle if you really tried... Putting those thoughts away you twisted your head to spot Tony heading your way. 

 

“Hey Cuz!” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth to be more showy.

 

You laughed and waved, greeting him at your door. “Hey yourself.” 

 

“How’s my favorite cousin settling in? Handle the day okay?” He looked down at you with surprisingly kind eyes. He’d had a soft spot for you since you were kids. 

 

“Mhm.” You nodded. “It was all I imagined it’d ever be. And this place is amazing!”

 

You stepped back deftly and twirled around the space you could now call your own. Tony has provided you with all the high end grooming tools you’d ever wanted and more. You weren’t embarrassed to admit you were envious of his wealth. But there was no need to complain when you were the benefactor of his generous nature. Before you got too dizzy you slowed down and looked back to Tony. 

 

“So why’d you come around huh? Miss your favorite cousin that much~?”

 

“Actually, I’ve got something to show you.” 

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yep. I know we already discussed you’d be staying on grounds. But did you think of where?” 

 

“I’m not object to the floor.” 

 

Tony snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. But I’m not allowing that. Look up here.” Tony raised his hand and grabbed a tassel that hung from the high ceiling, pulling it. A ladder came down and unfolded, hitting the floor with clack. Your eyes widened in awe.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Go on, check it out.” Tony invited, gesturing up to wherever the ladder would take you.

 

You set a hand on the rung in front of you, grazing your skin over the wood. It was smoothened from use and held a rustic, homey, lived-in charm. Taking a soft breath, you began the climb up. Poking your head into the opening in the second floor, it was all dark. You heard the click of a light switch below you. And the sight took your breath away: fairy lights strung around the ceiling over head came on. They were all a buff white, each a little star twinkling in your own personal sky. Climbing all the way in you gasped, feeling something soft beneath you. Pillows and a fuzzy carpet covered the whole floor. Giggling, you turned and spread out in the fluffy mess, doing a snow angel in the cloth loveliness. 

 

“Enjoying yourself already?” Tony snarked, popping into the loft space. 

 

“It’s wonderful.” You shifted and sat up with a contented sigh. After a better look around you could see your things already set into the edges of the loft. 

 

“Seriously, Tony,” you turned to him with a twinkling gaze. “I think… I can really see myself staying in this place. It just feels right.”

 

“Glad you say so. Otherwise I would have to keep you prisoner. You’re the most talented groomer we’ve got now… As well as the only one.”

 

“How’s that work? Ain’t Stark Stable prestigious as hell.”

 

“Mhm. But we can’t just trust anyone, you know that.” Tony’s visage grew tense but it was quickly wiped away. “Anyways, I better go. Leave you to rest and be ready for tomorrow. I’ll get someone to show you around then.” Tony whispered your name and jokingly blew you a kiss. “Goodnight.”

 

“Night Tony…” 

 

And it wasn’t long till you were settled for sleep in your fuzzy loft nest. Your chest felt full, warm and content. You had a great day, a new job with people you got on well with and a place to call home. But something itched the back of your cranium.  **Bucky** .

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

You were nervous. And not just with the normal newbie jitters, no. You’d started your day right with a shower; it was in the bathroom you’d found in a closet looking space behind the main room of your personal barn. You’d brewed a fresh cup of lemon zinger and warmed your sleep-stiff body. You’d watched the sun ride high into the sky and listened to the birds chirp their songs back and forth. The panic started to settle in once you’d checked your list for the day. His name was on it. 

 

You knew it was wrong to go lusting after anyone. It was just plain creepy. No matter how much you wanted to touch his toned chest or run your hands through his messy locks. Nope. No no no. You would restrain those thoughts. It wasn’t fair to turn him into some sex object, so you reeled in your off-whack libido. 

 

★

 

A few hours in your nerves just wouldn’t settle down. You’d combed a tangled pony’s mane, trimmed and painted the nails of a lovely Appaloosa named Wanda. Glancing at the list you dreaded your next client. Your spine tingled and straightened as the clip his heavy hooves made their way into your doorway. Forcing a smile onto your face you pushed away from your counter and your list, spinning to face him. 

 

It shouldn’t have been so scary but the idea of messing up and fessing you were incredibly attracted to him was not high on your list of things to do. He probably wasn’t into humans anyways; you tried to quell your dirty thoughts. 

 

“Hi Bucky. Ah, so you’re just here for a general grooming today, or is there anything else you’d like done?”

 

He stared you down for a solid ten seconds before replying. Every second made your heart pound harder against your ribs. “Hooves need a picking.” He croaked.

 

“Of course, sure sure.” You nodded probably too many times. But either he didn’t externalize it or he didn’t judge you too hard, thank god.

 

You shuffled to the back of him and pushed a hand on the back of his gaskin, nudging him forward with a soft hum. Once you got working you were able to let your thoughts end their plague on you. Coming back around the front of Bucky you clicked your tongue, positioning yourself close to his side. You retrieved your pick from a pocket in your simple dusty apron and reached for his first pastern. Bucky shifted his weight and let you carry it up. Continuing your humming you brushed out all the build up in the grooves of his hoof, being mindful of the frog of course. Unknown to you bucky was keeping a close eye on you. He didn’t trust you, not yet. But he had never met a human like you. Not in a romantic way. You were really weird. A lot weirder than Clint, Tony or Natasha especially. That piqued his curiosity. So much so he cleared his throat and tried to speak to you.

 

“Ahem- ah, so what’s your… name?” 

 

You weren’t expecting to hear his deep voice again- it spooked you in all honesty. Your grip slipped and you accidentally prodded a sensitive area. Bucky grunted and stumbled back, pulling his heel from you. The momentum caused all his weight to fall back. A loud bang erupted and tools and brushes were knocked off the wall, bouncing and clanging off the wall. You practically jumped out of your skin nine different times in the process. Once the initial shock was gone you jumped into action. 

 

“Oh my god- oh no oh no oh no… Are you okay!?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

You jumped forward and set your hands on Bucky’s flank, looking up at him with unabashed worry. “You’re not hurt?”

 

The male’s breath caught in his throat but he just shook his head.

 

“Oh thank goodness.” You sighed, letting your hands glide down his soft fur till they reached your sides. “Again, I’m really sorry. I must have just been careless.” That was a lie.

 

“It happens to all of us.”

 

You nodded numbly and squatted, picking up the fallen brushes dejectedly. Bucky grunted and wrapped his big hands around your middle, picking you up like you weighed as much as paper. “Stop right there.”

 

“Wha-“

 

“You’re going to overwork yourself before even a week’s gone by. Did you even plan on taking a break once? Today or yesterday?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Then you’re coming with me, human.”

 

“Wai- but that’s not how this works!” 

 

“I make half this place’s revenue, Stark can deal with it.”

 

You sighed and just let yourself hang in his arms like a ragdoll. This was the first time you’d been out of the barn since you’d gotten here. And now you just felt silly. You didn’t go out of your way to act like a hermit but that’s probably what was going to happen if Bucky hadn’t interjected. You had to remind yourself to thank him sometime.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this isn’t late, and short, yeah I totally suck..   
> in the next chapter im going to have one scene to focus on and I promise it’ll be better, bare with me >.>
> 
> \- toby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work! I hope you enjoy it- I encourage your feedback or thoughts in the comments! Nothing makes me happier than hearing what people have to say. :)  
> This is my first fully fledged story in a while and I’m a senior with a pretty busy life. So bare with me, I will keep each chapter from getting too long so I can post often. Stay with me and enjoy my work  
> \- toby


End file.
